


Where's the Car Mommy?

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: Rocko's Modren Life The story of the lost boy Rocko and Heiffer run into at the Otown mall while looking for a parking space. Oneshot.





	Where's the Car Mommy?

I don't own Rocko's Modern Life okay? At a parking lot my mom and I will do the famous where's the car mommy? And she'll do an old lady sonny you found the car yet sonny. (I'm a girl so all you deedee dees don't get mixed up.)

"Sonny, here we are at the mall." The boys mother said, "We are here to get you some new shoes." They were driving around the parking lot. There was not a spot to be found anywhere. It took them many turns. However there were no parking spots anywhere. The boy's mother didn't notice the parking garage; she just kept driving and driving. After a few hours of the little boy in the striped shirt and beanie noticed the parking garage.

"Mommy look!" the boy said pointing to the parking garage at the O-town Mall. He was tired of riding in the car. He wanted to go play. He hated how his mother was taking him shoe shopping.

"That might be a good place to park sonny." The boy's mother said. They drove around and around. There were still no spots anywhere. There was a man in a beanie too. He looked like he was leaving the mall too. " He might be leaving. Sonny we should follow him."

"Mommy he looks like a kid! I don't think he's leaving!" The boy said.

"Sonny in times like this you have to follow people." The mother said as they followed the man. "He has a 5 o'clock shadow!" all of a sudden the man was in the car. "How did you-?"

"Where's the car mommy? I can't find the car!" The man yelled, " Why are you following me?!"

"Hiyah!" The mother said kicking him out of the car. "That guy was scary!" They finally found a spot at the top of the garage, the very top.

"Mommy this is the nosebleed section." The boy said holding his nose while it bled.

"Here's a tissue." His mother said pulling a tissue from the purse she had. Then they wandered the mall looking for shoes. At this time a car thief was in the lot and chose their car to steal. He broke in; the door was unlocked and opened the wires. "Red wire to blue wire." He whispered and took the car.

"Alright son, here's your shoes and I don't want you playing in the mud in these. Where's the car sonny?" The mother said as she looked around.

"I don't know." The boy said as he panicked. "Maybe we should split up to look for it."

"Good idea." The mother said as she panicked and they split up.

20 years later...

The boy now a man had been wandering the parking lot for 20 years. A wallaby and a male heifer now followed him

"He's got a 5 o'clock shadow Rock!" Heifer said.

"Okay" Rocko said staring the pursuit. Then all of a sudden the boy was in the car. Frankly he wasn't sure how he did it.

"Mommy where's the car mommy? I can't find the car!" He yelled. Then he took a hold of Rocko and said, "Why are you following me?!" Rocko and Heifer yelled and he was out of the car. When Rocko and Heifer finally did find a parking spot, they passed the boy's mother who went in a old lady's voice, "Sonny you fond the car yet sonny?"

A/N This story was dedicated to my mother and I know it was short. I just had to do this story!


End file.
